1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snow globe, especially to a snow globe having a removable photo frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A snow globe is common decoration, often used and displayed in winter and given away as presents during winter holidays.
A conventional snow globe has a base and a transparent globe. The globe is mounted on the base. The globe is sealed with liquid and decoration. The decoration may include glitter, fake snow, colored balls or other such particles. When shaking the conventional snow globe, the glitter floats in the liquid in the globe of the snow globe. The conventional snow globe is normally a decoration or souvenir for Christmas.
In order to develop other usage except decoration, manufacturers desire adding functions to a conventional snow globe.